


One More Moment

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Character Death, Fucked Up, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: ....just read it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I really am. I'm just so afraid Connor is under the sheet so I wrote this as my therapy. Please don't hate me.

Oliver always thought it was funny the things you remember when your loved ones pass. You would think it would be the big moments; the christmases or birthdays you spent together but no-it was in fact the little moments. The tiny little things they did that made you love them. 

The smell of their skin just after they’ve showered. The cute way their lips quirked up in a half smile when they knew you were up to something. The sound of their voice like a deafening in your ear that you will never hear again-but no it wasn’t even that. The thing you missed the most is their touch. The way rubbing the back of your neck made you feel safe, or the way a simple hug made the world fade away. 

But nothing ever came close to the way they held you, the way they loved you, close and tender-like skin touching skin was never close enough. 

“Mr. Hampton are you alright?”

Oliver couldn’t speak. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. The cold air cut his cheek like a knife but he couldn’t bring himself to pull up the collar of his coat. The blood had drained from his face and his whole body had gone numb. He stood there like a statue, ashen against the dead of night. His worst nightmare had come true. 

Not even a nightmare really, a fate worst than death. 

The moment the paramedics pulled the sheet back he felt his breathing stop. His pulse ran quick and his mouth dry. Anything but this he thought,  _ anything.  _

He would have fallen to the floor if his body allowed him but his mind wouldn’t let him believe, believe the truth that now laid in front of his eyes. A truth that made him feel like someone had dropped an anvil on his head and buried him into the ground.  

He snapped back to reality for a split second trying to focus on the question the medic had asked him

“I’m sorry?”

“Can you identify the body Sir? Do you know who this is?”

“I-I-um...that’s-Connor Walsh” he chokes out

Thank you the medic said as she pulled the sheet back over. 

Oliver’s thoughts faded into heaps of tears as Connor’s face hit him like a ton of bricks. All he could see was a still, lifeless body in front of him. A Connor he never hoped he would see. Pale and white and unable to move. Yet the only thing his mind could do was refuse. Refuse to believe his boyfriend was dead. Refuse to believe he wasted all that time apart. Had he really had his last conversation with Connor? Had he really said his last good bye? 

He kept thinking back to all the times he wished he had said something. How he wished he could have told him how much he missed him and how much he wanted him back. How a simple ‘I love you’ from Connor was all he needed for the world to fall back into place. How all he wanted was one more moment, any moment. To see his smile, feel his touch to hear his laughter for one last time. But he knew it would never come…

He urged his body to move, even tried to pick his foot up off the ground and move away. Move away from the emptiness he felt but he knew nothing could numb this, not the shoulder of a friend, or the words of family, nothing could ever stop this- _ nothing. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_FINIS_


End file.
